


Couldn't Be Prouder

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [280]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Lawyer! Draco, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Mention of post-War trials, Nervous Draco Malfoy, Wizengamot, reassuring harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It is Draco's first day working as a wizarding lawyer at the Wizengamot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [280]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Kudos: 34





	Couldn't Be Prouder

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt no: 98: _Take a deep breath._

“What if I stumble over my words?” Draco asked Harry, finally allowing his inner fears to rise to the surface. “I’m nervous, Potter! What if I forget my arguments mid-flow?”

Harry smoothed the silk of Draco’s magi-legal robes under his fingers. Draco had worked so hard to get in this position: stood before the Magistrates of the Wizengamot, rather than within the dock. 

“Take a deep breath,” Harry said confidently, finding Draco’s grey eyes with his own. “You’re talented, clever and you’ve got a great legal brain. You’re going to do brilliantly.”

Harry couldn’t be prouder of his beloved husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxxx


End file.
